


Xanthous

by Alahnore



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alahnore/pseuds/Alahnore
Summary: Souls were Relius’ interest, and it was only with him that he was tempted to prove if the eyes truly were windows to such things.





	Xanthous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneralLoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralLoki/gifts).



The smell of tea hung in the air like a curtain, lifted just aside to not be a bother but still a presence. It helped set the mood, the stage, along with the low lights and the locked door. The subject of this extravagant play sat so primly on the desk, saucer in one perfect hand as the other almost delicately held the teacup by its handle. The dishes’ silver gleam caught the light, shimmering beautifully, but nothing compared to the sliver of gold peeking from beneath jade strands.

Pleasantries were said. As always they were said, just a buffer between now and the actual things that mattered. There was no answer to them, as per usual, and the gold vanished as if to punish. Relius held his ground, knowing another chance would happen.

It was the same play, the same dance. They knew what the other wanted, but neither were very willing to give in. It wasn’t too hard to read Hazama, but Relius knew there was an extent that Hazama knew him as well. With how closely they had to work together, it was to be expected. Their dance always kept to the same steps, circumventing the others’ wants and trying to reach the end of their own only to be effectively blocked, cut off, and there were no negotiations.

But as the time waxed and waned, rewound and played forward, Relius found his interest and want from Hazama shifting. What he originally watched the other for had become secondary to a far more vibrant interest, one he was sure Hazama was starting to figure out. Between the plans, between the coy play on words and brief brushings as they interacted, Relius continued to subtly seek Hazama’s gaze. To see that vivid gold, delve past those serpentine orbs and truly _see_ what, _who_ , Hazama was becoming.

At times Relius was close. Sometimes he had to play Hazama’s game, play into his hands. The scent of tea lifted further away, replaced by a muskier scent—a hot exhale flowing over his nose as he pulled away from Hazama’s lips, his hand still holding Hazama’s chin firmly. There; his eyes were so wide in disbelief, shock and almost offense. Relius could see, separate from their gilded glow, the shimmer of something stronger. Something fascinating. And so, it _was_ true.

Silver clattered and tea stained into the carpet, splashed and soaked into Relius’ cape. Time froze for one beat of Relius’ heart before Hazama’s palms slammed into his chest, shoving him aside. The dance, the performance that was always so perfectly choreographed was ruined now. All for one chance, one good look.

One good taste.

Relius simply straightened his collar, shrugged his cape into place and headed for the door. His hand grasped the handle just as he felt a hold on his cape, seizing him. Seizing a chance, just as Relius did.

He hadn’t meant to play too fully into the game, but he still half turned. He didn’t stop Hazama as he came closer, eyes open and narrowed, eyeing him like a snake ready to strike.

And strike he did.


End file.
